cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Roll Cake Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Roll Cake Cookie is an Epic Cookie hinted at officially on November 7, 2018. His brother, Pancake Cookie, was shown with a background hinting at his release with a Roll Cake Jelly, a Magic Candy styled after Roll Cake Cookie's hammer, and a wrench, which was later revealed to be his Magic Candy Ingredient. The Korean Cookie Run Twitter further declared with the image that Pancake Cookie's brother would be returning soon, confirming Roll Cake Cookie's return. He was then released on November 8, 2018, the following night. His associated Pet is Light Bros. His ability allows him to destroy things with his hammer and create Spare Part Jellies. When enough are created he will get in his road roller and mow down all obstacles for a time. Skill Small gauge fills at given intervals. When it's filled, Double Jump then Slide to destroy obstacles with the hammer and create Spare Part Jellies. Collect enough Jellies to summon the road roller and enter Blast Mode. Get extra destruction points for smashing obstacles with the hammer or the road roller. Level Up to summon the road roller more frequently and receive more destruction points. Magic Candy Traffic sign obstacles appear in the road roller mode. Destroy these obstacles for more destruction points. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for destroying traffic sign obstacles. Story Roll Cake Cookie was made out of the yummiest ingredients and generously decorated with the fluffiest fresh whipped cream. Sounds like a great combination? Far from it! Roll Cake Cookie has quite a set of destructive habits. First, he likes to smash things with a giant hammer. Second, he rides an enormous road roller. And as if that wasn't enough, once Roll Cake Cookie was caught yelling "I ONLY WANTED TO BE A LOVABLE CAKE!". Perhaps the milked cow had a wild side, or the whipped cream was whipped too much? We'll never know! "Now I'm a lovable Cookie too!" With a mixture of fresh strawberry and tender milk, Roll Cake Cookie has become noticeably gentler and sweeter. He doesn't even swing his hammer as much as he used to. Weird! Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Squish! Squash! Squoosh! General * Deconstruction in process! Bwa-ha! * Who called a demolitionist?! * It's hammer time! Bwa-ha-ha! * Hammer down! * Vroom, VROOM! Bwa-ha-ha! * Who wants to be smashed?! * They see me rollin'... * Can't say "No" to a ROAD ROLLER! Ha-ha! * Clear the way, it's time to roll! Tired * I'm not done yet! Trial Welcome * Who called a demolitionist?! * Full throttle! Bwa-ha-ha! * Clear the way! Lobby Daily Gift * Nah, keep it! "Hi!" *Shall I flatten you a bit? Bwa-ha-ha! *Stay away from my hammer! Like *You little liar! But thanks! Ha-ha! *Ah, I'm so flattened...I mean, "flattered!" Talk *I wanna upgrade my hammer. Something shiny will do! *Some Cookies say I'm a bit wild...IT'S TRUE! *I smashed a couple of Treasures today. Kinda regret it... *What shall I smash today?! Gift * Whoah! Now, this is my kind of hammer! (Given Golden Hammer) * Yeah! Time to monstrify my road roller! (Given Caramel Wrench) * Aha?! Let's go smash it! (Neutral) * You...Tryin' to ruin our relationship already! (Given Cracked Treasure Stone) Hammer of Cute General * Look, I'm a cute Cookie! * Who wants to be sm...Um...Hm. * Do I look cute now? * Who called a dem...Ahem. Tired * I only wanted to... Relationship Chart * Pancake Cookie: Cute? Him? Pssh... * Kiwi Cookie: I'll make a road for you, so follow me! * Gumball Cookie: Ruined my road roller with his sticky bubble gum! * Purple Yam Cookie: What did you say?! I'll squish you! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +100000 special destruction points to +90000. Trivia * Roll Cake Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Hm...I'll try not to squash it!" * Roll Cake Cookie is noticeably taller in his Road Roller when compared to when he is regularly running - this is likely because he had to be made shorter in his default sprites to fit in his hammer, so he is not actually canonically anywhere near as short as he appears when running regularly or in the selection screen. * When he slides while on his ride, Roll Cake Cookie does not crouch down, but rather grind sparks from the ground with the Road Roller. * Roll Cake Cookie's “I ONLY WANTED TO BE A LOVABLE CAKE!” from his description refers to how he wishes he was as loved as his younger sibling. * Roll Cake Cookie's loading message "They see me rollin'" is a reference to the song "Ridin'" (also known as "Ridin' Dirty") by American rapper Chamillionaire, which was a huge meme back in 2006. * Roll Cake Cookie's hammer blinks, and while playing as Roll Cake Cookie its expression changes, meaning it is alive. * In LINE Cookie Run, owning Roll Cake Cookie would unlock Pancake Cookie. In this game, this has been reversed, as Pancake Cookie was released before Roll Cake Cookie. * Roll Cake Cookie is one of the rare few Cookies that does not have their profession specifically stated in their name that still has been given a profession - in this case, a demolitionist.